Monica Matthews
Monica Matthews was a recurring extra character throughout seasons 11-12. She is mostly talked about by other characters, mainly Jenna, Owen and Cam. In season 11 Monica had an off-screen fling with Owen Milligan. According to Owen, Monica was very clingy and wanted more with him, but Owen was with Anya. She later falls in love with Campbell Saunders, in which she was suicidal after Owen humiliated her. When Campbell went back to Maya, Monica was a hot mess. She took a gun from her moms (Lunch Lady Margaret Matthews) underwear drawer. She went to the greenhouse shed to kill herself but was stopped by Cam who was just as distraught. After a conversation, Monica convinced Cam to kill himself. After he had died, Monica laughed and shot herself, falling on top of Cam's body. No one speaks of her ever again. In the summer of 2016, producers tried to get a movie spin off called Degrassi Takes Sacramento, starring Monica herself, but actress Danielle George was too hung over to show up on set and it is believed she was kidnapped from a drunk guy named Rick. Character History Season 11 Monica was debuted in season 11 as the clingy ex-fling of Owen. We first see her when she appears by Owen's locker saying "last night was amazing." Owen seemed distant and tried to let her down easy, not wanting to continue the relationship. Later, in the two part episode, Monica showed up in Owen's bed, naked. Owen and Owen's mom quickly escorted Monica out. Tristan laughed as she saw her being shoved out of the Milligan household. The next day Monica went up to Owen again, this time Owen then decided to push Monica back, accidentally flipping her titties. The whole school, including Jenna Middleton, saw this act and immediately screamed "Titty Flip Girl." Monica was so embarrassed she ran away crying. Monica wasn't seen until near the end of the season, where we see her locker graffiti with "Trashonica" on it. We find out that since Owen humiliated her, she has been sleeping around with the juniors basketball team. Season 12 Monica was seen rooting for Campbell Saunders in the stands for all of his hockey matches. She later falls in love with Campbell Saunders. They go out on countless off-screen dates. Until Campbell went back to Maya. Jenna spoke of Monica looking more depressed than usual over a lunch conversation Scene It is then apparent that near 12x30 that Monica took a gun from her moms (Lunch Lady Matthews) underwear drawer. She went to the greenhouse shed to kill herself but was stopped by Cam who was just as distraught. After a conversation, Monica convinced Cam to kill himself. After he had died, Monica laughed, feeling like she had gotten revenge for all the emotional distress she went through, and shot herself, falling on top of Cam's body. No one speaks of her ever again. Scenes Trivia * She was based on Monica Lewinsky, another former homewrecker. * Most of Monica's scenes were deleted because producers thought that they were too dark for the show. They can be seen in specific versions of the DVD (bought through Amazon). * The actress' Twitter can be located here. * She is the reason why Taak was together in the first place. She introduced Jonah and Drew to each other and was even going to officiate at their wedding. **That being said she and Jonah have been best friends since they were 3 * Some say she's the new ghost of Degrassi and her legacy is to flip titties of every side hoe of Degrassi High. * She is the younger half-sister of Amy Peters-Hoffman, so that's where she got her ratchetness from. * In the American syndicated version of the show, the popular season 11 storyline where Monica contracts an STI after a spontaneous sexual encounter, was edited out. The 'Parents Television Council' argued that the scenes where Monica engages in sexual intercourse with a stranger were "distasteful" and "set a dangerous example for young girls nationwide." * When it first aired on "The N" - the episode received 3,203 complaints to the FCC (Federal Communications Commission) upon hours of it's premiere. Viewers felt scenes of Monica's visit to Planned Parenthood and graphic depictions of STIs were "too strong for PG rated show" and "I don't know what those commie Canadians consider appropriate, but this episode does not uphold American television standards." * This resulted in the episode being 11 minutes shorter in American re-runs of the Episode, and the episode was never available in "On Demand" services. * The Parents Television Council publicly condemned the show following the incident, calling it "a sex ridden perversion", TPT President Dolores Tucker was quoted as saying, "no really, what do they teach kids in Canada?". * Her spirit is currently masturbating while watching Owen sleep. *She haunts Tristan on Mondays and Wednesdays while he sleeps and for the remaining weekdays possesses him and drags him outside and makes him dance to "Uma Thurman." during mid-late day hours in public as revenge for him laughing at her. *In early 2016, there was a failed hash tag trend of #MonicaOnDegrassi going around. *In May 2016 there was a nude leak of a student named Allen at Degrassi. Monica's ghost was blamed. *She currently uses Lola's "key chain" to relax and release stress. *Monica made another appearance in season 3 of Degrassi Next Class when she used Tristan being in a coma as an excuse to have sex with the doctors for 'more information'. *After Esme shoved Zig in #Obsessed,''' '''he became her second victim of haunting by reanimating his body, she took him farther into the ravine where there was a secret well and dropped him down it before returning him to the spot that he ended up in. This was the real cause of his broken leg as he suffered merely a few scratches and scrapes on his face and abdominal bruising after being shoved. *It's been rumored that Hunter or Baaz may be her next haunting victims. Category:Joke Pages